


Topsy-TurvyTale

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Topsy-TurvyTale, F/M, Other, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Humans have been trapped Underground for years after losing the war against monsters, a couple of monsters set out on a dig only to fall into the Underground where they find the last living humans are still very much alive ...
Relationships: Sans/Frisk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Two Months Earlier**

**Underground**

“Mushrooms, mushrooms everywhere but not a morel to be spotted.” Frisk muttered as she tended to the farm. It was one of the most requested agricultural product in the underground. Not only was it easy to produce but it meet most of the basic needs of food and sometimes even liquids. It was more of a sauce but still when desperate you make what you can with what you have. 

She lived on the outskirts of the city with her grandmother. The flu outbreak took most of her family away from her. Being that the underground is so close and interwoven things like this were catastrophic. Still it didn’t stop most from living day to day lives. Life of the surface was a myth that was told to kids and another myth about monsters being vicious and cruel beings that locked them up was another. Everyone knew they were sealed away by monsters but with each generation the stories were getting more and more scary.

Frisk didn’t know if either one was really true or not but she did know that everyday she wakes up she has to do the same set of chores that she had yesterday and the only reprieve she gets is a little cave she discovered and she applied a homemade white paint to the ceiling painting what she saw in one of the few things that fell down there a blue sky. Unfortunately, Frisk didn’t know how to make blue paint and since minerals were already scarce and she didn’t have much money in the first place she had to use her imagination what it would look like. Frisk wondered if the sky was as still as her painting. Her clouds looked like rough circles compared to the one in the literature she had found. 

Some items like what she found does make it’s way down but it was very rare. The few items threat make it down were revered as prized items and were either bought by the rich elitist or in a museum. 

The underground, at least her part of the underground, worked like this. It was a pure democratic society where every vote counted. It also was also population regulated due to limited sources. Those who were deemed unworthy were sent to some place to never be heard of again whether it was due to age or mental disease, to the officials it did not matter. With the strict regulations being dictated by the majority, of those who suffered the most were those who fed the many. Around election time it wasn’t uncommon for the city dwellers to get bribed to vote a certain way. To Frisk this was just the way the world worked. There are four states of being one can be at unmentionables, poor, middle class, and the fortunate ones. The goal was to be one of the fortunate ones who lived beyond the city and had a very luxurious life. Poorer classes tried to marry up by having their daughters marry the fortunate ones sons. Sometimes it worked but not for the better. Frisk heard of a family who married in and because the fortunate family didn’t care for the mother she was cast down to the unmentionables class as he forced his new father-in-law and wife to disavow their relationship with her.

The unmentionable class was a step below Frisk who was just poor but not by much. They were barely spared from being excommunicated but were deemed unworthy to be associated by society. Often stuck with the grunt work and the most dangerous of jobs they are often seen in the background. Never truly accepted but the only thing separated the poor from the unmentionable class was that the poor owned land. Frisk was fortunate that her grandfather owned a small plot of land and that is where she lived most of her life with her grandmother after an epidemic of the flu broke out and took her mother and father from her. She saw how the unmentionables were treated and the fact she was spared from the disease made her determined to strive for something more.

Frisk knew though it would be a matter of time when her greatest challenge will come when her grandmother will be no more. She knew her uncle had been wanting that ground for years and despised Frisk for living there and caring for her grandmother instead of taking her to the clinic to get examined by the regulators. Her grandmother was in her 90’s and her health is failing. The regulators would clearly take her away from Frisk leaving her with nothing to stand between her and the unmentionables. 

That day was that day. Frisk worked hard to collect all the mushrooms she could find in her little patch farm she made and she came home to find the house very quiet.

“Grandma?” Frisk called out and set mushrooms aside as she went to the living room to find her grandma in the chair Frisk made for her oddly quiet as if she was asleep. Despite the fact that she didn’t take her pulse yet Frisk knew. She went up to her grandmother and placed her hand on her chest feeling no beat and her own heart broke. From there everything she feared came into play. 

She walked to her uncle’s place and informed him the bad news, to him though, it was the best news he could received. He lived right next door and that meant more ground, which meant more power. He wanted to cremate her in the public setting. It made Frisk furious the public setting one was for the unmentionables and her grandmother wasn’t one. Her grandmother took her in when she could have been easily dropped with the regulators. Instead Frisk agreed that she wouldn’t argue the will if they could have a private funeral. The body was cremated but it wasn’t so public to everyone. 

Frisk was the only one there and there she mourned for everything alone.

Her uncle kicked her off the ground, the moment he received all rights to the ground, and realizing she had no worth to marry off. Frisk had no formal education or really any outstanding skill that stood out that made her a choice for marriage. She was allowed to keep only two of the mushroom boxes she created and began a new life as an unmentionable. 

**Present Day**

The few jobs that did come to her were that she was willing to do was help farm and search through areas that were deemed too dangerous for the military for supplies. As it stood her life had no value while the soldiers had gear that is worth 10 times as much as her. She didn’t let it bother her for the reward of a warm meal was well worth the risk. If she was lucky, maybe she could even convince them to let her use the restroom so she could wash her hair in the sink. It had been so long since she had done that and even if she could wash it the knots probably wouldn’t really come loose. It was while she was digging in the muck, hoping to find something of worth when the heavens above seemed to break open. It was the first time she saw light that bright before that wasn’t in the city. The beings fell from the sky and fell upon the vines breaking their fall. Scaring Frisk back a bit. She watched them as they gathered themselves up.

The beings scared Frisk as she didn’t know what she was seeing and she started to make her way out of the cave when she took a misstep and gained the attention of the two. Alphys’ eyes grew large as did Sans' as they witnessed what was possibly the only human.

“I-I was r-right…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The young lady had matted hair with clothes looked ragged and warn. They were clearly handmade but didn’t fit her as if they were made for a man. The pants were held up by rope and were torn off at the knee cap clearly to be made into shorts. The moment the human regain her senses she tried to run away to be cut off by a gasp from the lizard.

“oh man... that was a he-... uh, hello there.” Sans had caught sight of the human as well, he ached from skull to toe from the fall. Frisk didn’t understand what they were saying and the rumors of how beings an immense power once threw them into the underground scared her further and she backed up from the unknown. Sans rubbed his skull a little and then his tail bone... ouch. He looked at the human, he was definitely dusty from the fall. He held up his hands in a show of surrender.

“whoa... easy...” 

“I d-don’t know if t-they can understand u-us.” Frisk eyed them carefully. 

“maybe not words... but body language says a lot you know... see? they are watching me... but not saying anything... not running... not rushing us... so i think they understand i’m not trying to hurt them at the moment.” Frisk had no way of protecting herself and so in desperation she acted like she was in front of the fortunate ones and got on her knees and placed her hands in front of herself.

“hmmm... well, that's new...” 

“I-is this some k-kind of customary way of g-greeting?” 

“i doubt it... looks more like something the dogi might do when faced with an opponent they can’t beat... or an alpha... so... i’m guessing they’re hoping we’re merciful. just don’t make any sudden movements or you might spook them... crap... what do the dogi usually do....” He’d been hanging out with them way too much... 

“I a-am going to t-try to look through the notes and f-find the dead language m-maybe we can t-talk to them."

“good idea.” Sans crouched down where he was at, a bit more eye level to the smaller human. He had no idea if they would understand but it was worth a shot. It was the only other language he knew that wasn’t spoken. So, he made slow hand gestures... hoping she understood... : hi there pal. no hurt.

She was clearly shaking, scared. It took a moment but she seemed to understand a little. Drat but he was really rusty with this....

Sans: understand? 

Frisk: You talk to me? Why? 

  
She gestured back.

“hey al... they know sign language... but uh... i’m a bit rusty here...” 

“O-okay. I think I f-figured out the l-language it will t-take a bit to g-get it downloaded for us.” 

“do you know what the gesture for explorers is? it will be faster to talk this way until then.” 

“U-uh.. I t-think it is t-this.” Alphys made the wrong gesture and it was.

Alphys: Capturor

Frisk eyes widen as she backed up quickly. 

“i .... don’t think that was it.” 

Sans: hold on... rusty... might have... wronged?

Frisk: I don’t have anything. Please.

Sans: not after things. scientist. looking for history.

That was the best way he could explain it.

Alphys held her lab pointing at it to further proof that they are what he claims he said they were. Frisk took her only piece of the outside the ad that showed the blue sky. It was advertising for an airplane company and it had shown a green field with blue sky and an airplane. Frisk gently straightened the paper out and eyed them very carefully before holding the sheet up and pointing at them and then at the ceiling.

“Ooohhh… T-they know w-we are from the s-surface. It is an ad.” Alphys was just going to take it away from Frisk but she was quicker as she turned quickly glaring at Alphys for trying to take her possession away. She held it against her chest as if it was the most precious thing on earth.

“i think they thinks that’s their’s al... don’t try and take it. actually... look at their state... they ain’t fairing well here.” He took his pack off and rummaged around a bit before pulling out some of the food he had. He pulled out a sandwich, took a small chunk and ate it then held it out to the human. Frisk glanced at the sandwich and thought he wanted to trade the sandwich for the picture and she began to cry as she wanted to keep the picture but she was so hungry.

Sans: eat. for you. safe.

He signed with his free hand.

Frisk: no drawing I can work

Sans: no drawing, no work. eat.

Frisk never been shown such kindness before and she went up to him and took the sandwich. First taking a small bite and once she realized it was the real deal scarfed it down. 

“poor thing looks starved.” He rummaged in the bag again and pulled out a water bottle. He took off the cap and took a drink before offering it to her.

“W-why is t-this human way out h-here? 54% done.” Frisk took the bottle and was amazed by the container. She hadn’t seen plastic before, this was amazing.

“how should i know? anyway, hopefully we can find out more once that translation thing of yours is done downloading. glad you get service way out here or this could take forever to get anything done.” 

Sans: drink.

“I a-am glad t-too. They seem to b-be the f-female type. She has the m-memorial glands on top.” 

“type? seriously al? you’re calling gender type now?” He was poking fun of her a little.

“Hey punks is everything alright?” Undyne yelled down below. Frisk held the water bottle too far up and got herself wet but figured out to drink it. Sans chuckled a little at the curiosity but heard the call, he took several steps back and drew out his phone, snapping a picture of the curious human while they were too distracted to notice what he was doing. He didn’t want her freaking out on him and sent the picture to Undyne with the caption: 

look who was right.

“HOLY SHIT!” 

*Language Undyne! 

“L-Look…” Undyne was scared.

“Is That A Human?” 

*No the thing over here is though. 

Gaster pointed at the human in the picture.

“DAAAAADDDD....” Papyrus was a little annoyed with that, he knew his father thought he was funny sometimes.

“We should get down there as fast as possible and destroy that thing before they destroy us.” Undyne exclaimed. 

*Undyne. That is a child. Exactly how afraid of a child are you?

“I know better than let a baby alligator sleep in my house to let it get to be an adult and eat me.” 

*You’re comparing a dumb carnivorous animal to an intelligent life form that is capable of compassion when given a chance?

Gaster didn’t seem entirely amused by the comparison and it was his way of saying ‘what the fuck?’ 

“I just don’t want us being down there…” 

*I do not blame you, but we currently lack the means to follow them, let alone get them out. I don’t think the human means any harm. I don’t have any rope on me, however. Therefore I suggest you go find some. Papyrus, why don’t you go with her to make sure that she doesn’t say too much? We do not need a frenzy in town. 

“We Can Get It In No Time Time! Come On Undyne! Mums The Word!” Papyrus grabbed Undyne’s hand and dragged her along. Gaster knew he could trust his son to not blab that they’d found a human on accident, Undyne.... Not so much. While his son might admit that they need the rope because of an accident, he would know better than to mention the human.

“I Will Go Home And See If We Have Rope There First!”

  
  


Meanwhile, Sans had managed to get the human’s attention again.

Sans: why here?

Frisk: Why here? I work for …

  
Frisk didn’t lack sign language skill but she did spot the herb she was looking for that she was hired for and stopped to grab it smiling. She held the herb up.

“F-fascinating.” 

Sans: food?

He wasn’t sure if that’s what she was going to use the plant for, though he knew it was some sort of herb.

Frisk rubbed her stomach and made a gesture of throwing up and pretends to eat the herb and looked relieved.

Sans: poisonous then... why?

Frisk shook her head gesturing no.

Sans: cure?

Frisk: yes it help sick

Sans: you? family?

Frisk: None. Family gone. Sickness killed them. 

Sans: sorry. you sick?

Frisk: No I am the unmentionables 

Sans: unmentionable? no... understand.

“A-almost there 98%” Sans seemed to be ignoring her though, focused on his conversation, he didn’t like what he was hearing... the word... it sounded bad to him even if he did not know why.

Frisk made a gestured at herself and pointed at the dirt below her. She drew on the ground what appeared to be steps and she put an x on the very bottom and then pointed at herself. He watched her closely in silence.

“shit... i think this is worse than we thought al.” 

“W-what is?” 

“if i understand this right... there’s some sort of hierarchy here... and the reason she’s so bad off is cuz she’s at the bottom. something called unmentionables.” 

“U-unmentionables? That s-seems weird to c-call one of your own.” 

“it’s a status thing al... like dogs have alphas, betas, omegas... she’s basically saying she’s an omega.” 

“A-ahh… I w-wonder if she e-even would understand this t-than.”

“but given her state... human omegas seem worse off than canine. and it’s hard to say how much she understands.” 

Frisk: I use to be poor but recent changed

Sans: higher up?

Frisk pointed at the drawing again as she pointed at the tier above. 

“she says she used to be a tier above until a recent change.... apparently they call that tier ‘poor.’ “ Alphys was so excited as she wrote down all this new info. 

“S-sorry I know I s-shouldn’t be this e-excited over such a-awful things but… “ 

“i get it, but she might not.” 

Sans: we help? 

“G-got it.” Alphys got an earpiece and handed it to Sans and added an attachment on his neck which automatically translated it to the new language. Frisk became afraid as she saw all this new movement and things being added.

“easy kiddo.” 

“H-how?” Frisk muttered as she scooted back.

“piece of technological wonder. made by my friend here. now that we can understand each other... my name is sans. sans the skeleton and my friend is dr. alphys.”

“P-pleasure to m-meet you.” Frisk started to hyperventilate a little.

“calm down there, we’re not going to hurt you. we’re explorers.”

“Do I have the flu? Am I imagining this?” 

“no, pretty sure it’s real... or this is a messed up dream cuz i got a bit banged up on the way down.” He brushed more dust off himself, but he still was pretty dirty from the fall they’d had.

“You came from above… it is like umm… the picture bright light… is it real the picture is it true?” 

“well, this is a mountain... just so happens the mountain couldn’t hold us i guess and well... in we fell. but yeah, that’s a picture of a machine some used to fly called an airplane.”

“Not that… that is a piece of junk but behind it… it is so pretty the blue and whites.” 

“you mean the sky... hmmm, well on a good sunny day it is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Y-you never s-seen the sky?... I g-guess it m-makes sense I am sorry I d-didn’t mean …”

“she’s too young to have seen it... well... unless you count trying to look through that there hole...” He points up from where they fell. 

“I a-am not young. I am at the proper marrying age thank you very… much.” 

“i mean that you weren’t alive before the barrier kiddo. speaking off... that means ... well s-... al. i think we’re stuck.”

“I t-think we s-should be able to g-get out. I think it w-was designed for h-humans only.”

“al... you know the barrier doesn’t work like that. and even if it did would you really leave her down here?”

“Maybe the fortunate ones can get you out.” Frisk says as Alphys understood what Sans meant.

“about that... maybe you can explain more about this.... um... society of yours here. we don’t have any information on anything regarding humans that’s current.”

“I am trying to figure out how to take you around without everyone thinking they are sick with the plague of the flu…” 

“that’s the least of our problems i think.” Sans sat down on the ground.

“we need to know how to survive here first before we can leave this spot.” 

“My world works like this.” Frisk joined Sans on the ground and so did Alphys.

“I am part of the po- unmentionables. Which means I do things nobody else wants to do. We are not noticed and we will not leave our place unless a higher one decides to marry us. That… is not going to happen.”

“sounds like a crappy system to me.”

“D-don’t you guys h-have any kind of g-government or something to r-regulate things? H-how do you s-survive?”

“Mostly on bugs and mushrooms. Snakes once in a while… also… the fortunate ones supposedly eat fresh things. I don’t know what it is… but … it sounds nice.”

“sounds like a poor mimicry of what we have eh al? i mean... you and i aren’t exactly top rung ourselves, but we don’t have to scrounge around like animals either and even the poorest of us still has a place to sleep and decent food they don’t have to hunt up themselves.”

“It d-does. M-makes me miss h-home already. Do y-you guys have m-money?” 

“No, we do trade.” 

“the barter system.... been out of circulation since after the sealing i think. but not a surprise.” 

“Some trade things I won’t trade. Though… I think I might have to.” 

“no. don’t ever trade yourself away for anything. it ain’t worth it.” Alphys leaned over to Sans and whispers.

“P-prostitution?” 

“most likely.” He mutters back.

“or outright slavery... hard to say which is worse in a situation like this... both can bury a soul.” 

“Come on… I have a small cave I stay in. You can stay with me.” 

“we appreciate the hospitality... um... didn’t get your name though.” 

“I … I think it is Frisk. That sounds right. Yes, Frisk.” 

“well, frisk. it’s nice to meet you. in the flesh.” He just could not, not say that pun... it was too good to pass up, though he wasn’t sure if the human would get it. Alphys started to laugh as he got a questionable look from Frisk but she didn’t remark on it.

“sorry, my sense of humor. cuz... i’m skeleton and you’re not...” Well that was a bit awkward to explain and jokes aren’t half as funny if you have to explain them.

“Ahhh… umm… punch… line.” Frisk punched his arm gently.

“Get it?”

“yeah.” He chuckles, grinning like he’d won some prize or something.

“W-wow… This is f-fantastic. We a-are making h-huge strives!” 

“okay al, don’t fangirl too much here or you might attract attention. let’s just follow our host home and plan what we’re going to do next. because i don’t think our friends are gonna be able to get us out any time soon... if at all.” 

Frisk guided them through the thick viney area and guided them to her little cave. She halted them for a moment before entering. She went inside and some noise was heard. Sans wondered what was going on as they stood outside, was this normal? Frisk took a took what looked like a wooden bucket out and tried to cover it from them. It was embarrassing to her but she didn’t want them to know what it was for. It took Sans all of a split second to figure out what the bucket was for, but he didn’t say a word on it. He figured that would be rude.

“S-sorry. C-come in.” 

“it’s fine, got the feeling you don’t have guests often.” 

“No, last place I-” Frisk went quiet for a moment as she held the vine sheet open for the two to enter the little cave. The sheet was falling apart but she kept up the repairs. Sans made mental notes of all he saw, he was right to think she was on the bottom rung of things and what he had told Alphys earlier before the translators were up and running. He stepped inside though without hesitation.

“This is my home.” The roof was painted in a bluish kind of paint that she made from things she found and white splotches made up the clouds. The ground had vines that made up a carpet/ bed.

“i see you’re an artist.” 

“An artist?” He pointed to the painted ceiling.

“you make images... we call that art. those who make art are artists.”

“Ahh… we don’t have artists down here… I think… I don’t know… maybe…” Frisk frowned not sure.

“if you do, i imagine only the higher ups can afford it.”

“D-do they have s-schools around here?”

“Only in the cities… the cities make the decisions for all of us. Then there is a special city for the fortunate ones too.” 

“like a monarchy, but not quite... and these so-called fortunate ones are the ones who have everything apparently, but i can’t say they’re doing a very good job.” 

“I shouldn’t complain at least the regulators have deemed me worthy to be around still.” 

“the what?” 

“R-regu-?” Alphys was in the same shocked tone.

“why do i not like the sound of that?” 

“Regulators are ...ummm… how to say it… they keep things going. They take those who are very sick and take them to a better place. Though… a part of me doesn’t believe that is what they do... “ 

“you’re probably right... from what little i’ve learned about your society’s infrastructure... the only way it’s better is that they don’t have to suffer scraping for their next meal because they won’t have one.” Alphys had a terrible thought as she grabbed Sans and looked at Frisk for a moment.

“G-give us a m-moment will you?” Frisk blinked as she dragged Sans out of the room. Sans didn’t like what he’d been told, but he let Alphys drag him out... what was she thinking?

“T-think about it. S-she said that the top t-tier eats foods that they c-can’t eat… people are b-being taken… they are... “ 

“asgore’s beard alphys! that’s... that’s even worse.” He knew EXACTLY what she was implying and if he had a stomach he’d be sick... not to mention if he could pale he would look like a sheet at this point.

“It m-makes sense t-though. It f-fits why t-they may thrive w-while others will starve.” 

“yeah... unfortunately it does... certainly no utopia here. i suspected humans might be bad off down underground but to resort to.... to such barbaric acts...”

“A-asgore… now I have a b-bad joke running through m-my head and it is s-sick to even t-think about it.” 

“for the sake of us both... please don’t... i don’t want to spew magic. it’s a wonder i haven’t just thinking about this!” 

“W-what are w-we going to say to that First Frit… F… shoot I f-forgot her n-name.”

“frisk. and maybe you should leave the talking to me.” 

“Yes, did you need me?” Frisk asked sticking her head through the vines. 

“uh, no, we were just discussing names.” Sans says quickly, it was the first thing that came into his skull.

“Oh sorry. Okay. I will be in here.” Frisk sticks her head back into the cave.

“we’ll be in shortly.” He gave his friend a look that said things were dire, but he was determined to help their new friend some how... 

“I d-don’t know if w-we can help her.” 

“we’re smart. we can figure things out. just like when we were kids and used to make new stuff from broken toys. c’mon al, don’t tell me you forgot those days. we can do this.” 

“A-absolutely not… those were the b-best. That is w-why I loved to e-explore how things w-worked. O-okay we can do t-this. J-just don’t be t-their main course.” It was supposed to be a joke but the timing could have been better.

“very funny.” He gave her a small smile, that really was in poor taste in timing, but he would humor her. He knew she meant well.

“c’mon, i’ve already got a few plans rattlin’ around in my skull.” He headed back into the cave.

Frisk inside was laying on the ground and looking at the picture she was imagining how the green vines in the picture must feel and how the bright light must be annoying if it is on all the time. Sans walked over to her and sat down a couple feet away.

“so... since we’re here... i’ve got a few ideas... and, i think maybe we can help each other out.”

“Ideas? Like to help my mushrooms?” 

“uh. well... more than that i think. if it’s possible to leave... then we’re taking you with us.”

“L-leave? You mean to go to the city?” Frisk had been there once or twice but just to sell goods.

“i mean the surface.” A pin could have dropped as Frisk couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“T-the place that h-has vines on the ground?”

“V-vines on the g-... you m-mean grass?” 

“among other things, there’s trees, flowers, grass, dirt... all sorts of things up there.” Frisk smiled as she went up next to him with her picture.

  
“Will it be like this?” 

“well, that depends on when we get out. it could be night time.” 

“Night time?”

“Y-you… oh…” 

“al.” He nearly had to remind her why most humans wouldn’t know what they were talking about. He turned his attention back to Frisk.

“night time is when the sun sets on the horizon in a cycle. the moon comes out for a bit, the sky is dark and decorated with the twinkling lights of the sky that look like tiny gems that are just everywhere... “ He couldn’t help but try and paint a picture for the child about one of the very things he loved. Frisk closed her eyes as she tried to visualize this.

“normally they’re just white dots to be seen, but with special types of glasses in machines we can see them up close... and some of them have vivid colors of red and purple, blue... orange... it’s a vast colorful world beyond the darkness.” 

“They come in all those colors? How can you see them in the dark?” 

“they can. well, our special machines have a way of piercing that darkness. i am not sure i can tell you about it in a way you’d understand... but you’ll just have to see it for yourself when we get up there.” 

“It sounds really nice. The sun… the moon… wow… I didn’t know there was so much out there.” 

“there’s a lot more than just that, but we’d be here for years if i told you everything i know... it’d be better just to see it for yourself yeah?” 

“Will you show me the stars and the moon and the sun?” 

“sure. although it’s not smart to stare at the sun.” 

“Awww….” Alphys said watching the two get along. Sans looked over at gave his friend a ‘wha?’ look.

“Y-you haven’t b-been so chummy in-” Frisk whacked a bug on top of Alphys head gaining a look from Alphys like what the world did I deserve that.

“oh my stars al!” Sans flushed, but then laughed when he saw the bug. 

“pff... that was a big bug.” 

“I will help you guys. I want to go to the surface. I make many things from what I find. The military is not very smart… well… they are preoccupied with others a lot. I take what I need.” 

“best chance for us then. we’re going to need a disguise to get around... and this entire journey is going to have to be done during the quietest of hours. the last thing we need is for the entire human population down here to find out we’re here.” 

“The city is going to be the hardest to get through… the lights are as bright as the hole you came through.” 

“probably so... but i imagine some mud and some large blankets with patches will work for that problem.”

“Y-you have e-electricity?” 

“In the city. They have some things… Oh I saw this amazing thing called umm… it allows one person to contact another with tapping… It is amazing. It is available in the city alone.”

“uh... like this?” Sans pulled his phone from his pocket again. He wasn’t sure if she meant a phone or not.

“What is that?” She meant a telegraph machine.

“i’ll take that as a no. this is exactly what you described actually, it’s called a phone.” 

“D-describe the t-tapping you mean?”

“It is like tap tap… and dash and things like that and stop. Then you have a message… does it do that too?” Sans looked at Frisk with clear surprise then looks over at Alphys.

“we haven’t used a telegraph in.... decades... centuries even.” 

“It is o-okay Frisk. Y-you have l-limited supplies here s-so it is harder for things t-to be achieved like us.” Frisk seemed disappointed like she was beneath them.

“yeah, no doubt about that. don’t worry about it frisk, it’s not like you’re any less intelligent due to a lack of resource. that one just caught me off guard.” 

“Does that phone… do messages then?” Frisk asked almost challenging the phone to live up to its name.

“verbal messages, non-verbal... you can send photos.... speaking of... i don’t know how far into the underground this thing is going to work.” 

“Photos?”

“a photo is a picture of you that can be taken with a device. let me show you.” He pointed the camera at Alphys and took a photo then tapped the phone to bring it up and tilted the phone so Frisk could see the picture.

“AHHHH!!!! You captured her in your device.” Frisk ran to the other side of the room and pulled the vines over her. 

“shhh, calm down, i didn’t capture her. she’s still right here.”

“I a-am fine. It is o-okay.” Frisk peeked from the floor and moved on top of it.

“it’s... kinda like your painting kiddo... just... in a different way. it doesn’t hurt or anything.”

“It doesn’t… okay.”

“i took one of you earlier, you didn’t feel anything right?” 

“No… ahhh crap… I will be right back. Don’t move… I need to take the herb to get my free meal.” Frisk remembered the herb to take to the military.

“okay.” Sans sat back down again.

“just don’t mention seeing us or anything.”

“I swear and if I blab you may take out my tongue.” Frisk says at the doorway.

“uh... i think we’ll have bigger worries than that and i’m not one for mutilations.” Sans looked unnerved at the idea.

“Sans, you are my friend. I won’t betray you. I promise.” She said it firmly and looked at him in the eye lights reconfirming her conviction.

“i trust ya.” He hoped he was right, that she wasn’t lying. Frisk left with a smile and it would be a while for her to return.

“that... is one helluva soul.” Sans said only when he was sure she was out of earshot.

“S-she is s-something.” 

“more than you know.”

“W-what did s-she tell y-you something I d-don’t know?” 

“al... her soul... it’s red.”

“N-no way… h-here of all p-places?”

“yeah... and i’d bet anything she doesn’t have a clue it is... or even what that might mean.” 

“Obviously the h-hierarchy doesn’t g-go by magic standards… if t-they knew the power she h-held…” 

“she’d be running this place from the moment she could open her mouth and talk... yeah, i know al. thing is... you know why they don’t... because they can’t see souls like some monsters can. they had to be trained to do so and even then that was a rarity.” 

“T-true and h-humans can’t do it… well I d-don’t think… I d-don’t know actually. I mean I h-haven’t read about it.” 

“they used to be able to al, but with this kinda state... they might have lost touch with it... kinda like how we’ve kinda lost touch with combat magic because, let’s face it, when do we really ever need it outside of those game tournaments?”

“T-that is true. I w-wonder how m-many souls are like her. J-just alone out here.” 

“too many.” 

“D-do you think w-we will be able to g-get out ourselves?” 

“dunno. i’ve read the same things you have al... with the barrier... the way of getting past it has been lost, but it was certain that no one soul can just get out... even if it was just made to keep humans inside.” 

“M-maybe it requires a m-monster and a h-human at the same time t-that might be the ticket…” 

“you might be on to something... but... how would we accomplish that without one of us dusting?”

“W-well you c-could always… “ Alphys was kidding a little but at the same time she wasn’t. 

“that’s mean al. but... if i did... i’d be keeping my promise... sorta... i don’t know al... it just seems like that’s a very terrible way to keep one’s word to show someone the stars.”


	3. Chapter 3

“W-well another t-thing we could d-do is kill a h-human or take the essence of s-seven willing s-souls.” 

“uh huh... and just how likely do you think that’s going to be?” He wasn’t buying that idea at all.

“W-we will w-worry about it when w-we get closer?” Alphys wasn’t sure how to respond to it.

“fair enough.” 

“We c-can have y-your dad look into it… but y-you are right, s-soon we w-won’t be able to keep in c-contact with them. We c-can’t go back and f-forth like this either.”

“you’re right... i should at least contact him first." Sans tapped his phone and shot off some texts to his father about where they were, what they had seen and what their plans were. Nearly an hour had passed and Frisk hasn't showed up. It was an hour and a half when Frisk stumbled into the hut she was bruised but she was carrying some clothes. 

“frisk?!” Sans moved over to her.

“I g-got some clothes.” She kept her head down. Alphys went over trying to help as she observed the military gear she brought with her.

“what happened?” He wasn’t the best healer, but he wasn’t blind either... He didn’t so much notice the stuff she had with her as he was examining her and put a hand on her, there was no visible sign, but his magic automatically leapt into her to heal her.

“I got caught. They… punished me… They wanted to do more… but… I wouldn’t let them. I got hurt but I deserve it…” 

“you don’t deserve this kinda thing. no one does.”

“S-she got a g-gas like mask… she did good…” Alphys muttered noticing the mask and realized she can remake the mask to look like the one there. Frisk smiled weakly.

“I wanted to help my friends.”

“geez kiddo... it isn’t worth this. i don’t want you hurt... al and i can do all sorts of things when we put our heads to it. you don’t need to endanger yourself for us.” 

“... You helped me though. You gave me food and water from special bottle. You shared stories of a world I never thought I see. I wanted to help.” 

“yeah, but it’s not worth it to see you like this.” Damn... how’d he become so attached already? It hadn’t even been a day! 

“I am sorry Sans.” 

“i know you mean well, just don’t do it again. don’t risk yourself for something like this.” Frisk wrapped her arms around him. Geeze... Alphys was right... he was going soft wasn’t he?

“Thank you.” Frisk caught the spider on the back of his shirt.

“I got the spider…” 

“wait a minute there...” 

“What?” 

“lemme see that spider.” She showed the spider to Sans. It waved a single leg at him.

“by toriel... how many times have i told you to not do that abinine?” 

“Abinine? Oh my … was I going to ….” Frisk flushed as she hands the spider to Sans.

“yeah... she’s a friend... sort of. it’s okay, kinda logical you might down here since i imagine you don’t see many friendly ones.” The spider ran to his shoulder, making a soft chittering noise.

“Umm… she might not want to see the woven basket of them than.” She had a basket of dried dead spiders she kept to munch on when times got tough. 

“ya do what ya gotta to survive. besides... she won’t care. even on the surface spiders are useful in... uh... that same manner.” 

“M-muffet might… “ 

“seriously al? you still don’t know what she makes her stuff out of?” 

“S-sans maybe t-this can be our w-way of communicating to everyone…”

“maybe, hard to say. even i don’t know how muffet communicates with all her underlings all over the place.” 

“Can she use a tele… a phone?” 

“too big. spiders don’t use ‘em since they aren’t strong enough to carry them. normally they scurry about with bits of paper though.” 

“If I had stuff… I can hire other unmentionables.”

“don’t worry about it. not a priority at the moment. let’s see what all you brought first and what we can do with it.” 

“Okay.” Frisk un-bundled the clothes, it was two sets of clothes both contained standard pants and jackets with one helmet and two gas masks and a squashed mushroom plus what appears to be wire. 

“well... looks like you have your work cut out for you abanine. cuz i don’t think al is going to comfortably fit this otherwise and not stick out like a sore thumb with her tail.” The spider chittered back.

“yeah, yeah, i know. consider it your load of work for now for tagging along instead of staying at the bakery.” 

“If you need to. You can eat the mushroom. I am going to attend to my little garden and see if there is any there.” Sans tucked the mushroom into his phone while Alphys was fussing about with one of the gas masks.

“Would you like to see my garden Sans?” Frisk offered as she was about to leave the cave.

“sure.” With the mushrooms there and leaving Abanine to alter the clothes for Alphys, he headed outside after Frisk. The clothes wouldn’t be a problem for him and he imagined the spider could easily make them hoods to go with the outfits.

“This is so weird. How can you breath? Do you eat too… you do I saw you do that…” 

“heh... yes i eat. no i don’t breathe.” 

“Don’t challenge you to a hold your breath thing…” Frisk smirked.

“definitely not. anyway, monsters like me absorb magic to function.” He was surprised she wasn’t asking 101 questions honestly, but he figured she either was brought up to have manners or didn’t really know what to ask. Not that he minded. She led him a little ways over where she hid the mushroom boxes and there they were growing some were fully grown and some were just starting to show.

“This is my garden. Don’t tell anyone… they will pick them all.” 

“looks like you have a nice crop here. i won’t tell anyone, let alone other humans. hmm not familiar with this type of fungus tibia honest... doesn’t look like one i’ve seen before.” 

“Morel? Or those weird ones… I haven’t gotten sick from them so I figure they can’t be bad… or I gotten use to them.” 

“ah, no... there aren’t any morel where i’m from, but the shiitake ones i’m familiar with. they’re not half bad and they aren’t dangerous to eat.” 

“I make everything from mushrooms. They are delicious… well and pretty much the only thing we have.” 

“no doubt about that, though there’s a lot of other types of food too that is edible, i’ll have to introduce you to that too when we’re topside.”

“I can’t wait… I would ask what they are but I am afraid I would get my hopes up too high.”

“that and since i don’t have photos to show you i’m not sure you’d understand half of it anyway. though i do have a few things with me like that sandwich you ate earlier.” 

“That was delicious. That squishy stuff was amazing.” 

“jelly, it’s made from a fruit called a grape. the other is peanut butter, made from peanuts. a type of nut you can eat and use for a lot of things, just like mushrooms.” 

“The bread is different from what we have but I recognize that.” 

“well, it’s whole grain wheat and that stuff needs a lot of sunlight and warmth and water to grow so i’m not too surprised.” 

“Sigh… maybe the fortunate ones eat that?” 

“some how i don’t think so.” He wasn’t going to tell her about Alphys’ theory, he also didn’t want to make himself feel sick again.

“My uncle once had a worm. He is like a snake though… he didn’t even cry for grandma.” 

“sounds like he’s the type that deserves to be here... but speaking of snakes... did you know that snakes actually can’t cry like humans or monsters can?” 

“They can’t but they have eyes…” 

“yeah, but they don’t ever blink. instead of having eye lids or tears... they have this special sort of clear covering that protects their whole eye from the rest of the world.”

“That is really neat. You are like the smartest thing I have ever met.” He flushed a little.

“Are you like a genius up there?” 

“um, well... i wouldn’t say that... but i’m smart enough. i work with my mom in her bakery... i can’t do much else because i have... issues.” 

“A bakery? What is that?” 

“hmmm, it’s a place that makes food like bread.” 

“OH MY…. You can make that fantastic meal.” 

“heh, well my mom makes it... i just sell it. i’m not much of a cook.” 

“That sounds like the best thing… what else can you do?” She was just amazed by him.

“well... aside from sign language... i know a fair amount about the stars and other things that exist in space... and i can make a hot dog if i have to.... i also draw in my spare time... when i don’t fall asleep anyway.” 

“Are you an artist then? What is a hot dog?” 

“yeah, but it doesn’t pay any bills. um... well it’s a type of food.”

“Bills?” She was asking questions left and right feeling more comfortable with him.

“well... just like you have to trade to get things... bills are a way up there of getting services from others by giving them a piece of paper along with what you give them in return. it helps keep things fair so that no one gets something for nothing unless that is the agreement.” 

“Ahhh… I wish I can see your drawing. Is it on the ceiling of your cave as well?” 

“no... i painted my own walls, but i never thought to paint the ceiling. i might have to do that at some point. my art is generally just sketches on paper.” 

“Paper?... Like the drawing I have? We get some here but they are priceless and are in museums and fortunate ones places… but I won’t sell this one it was a gift from my grandfather.” 

“yeah, but not as colorful. i can understand why you wouldn’t want to get rid of that. it’s priceless to you even if no one else sees it that way. i kinda got that impression from when we first met and i tried to give you the sandwich. i’ve actually got something similar that means a lot to me.”

“Even if it is not colorful I still would like to see it one day… but what means so much to you too?”


End file.
